Ginny
by Nicky Lignerson
Summary: Ginny finds she is not the only one going with someone
1.

Note:The Characters in this story and all my stories are JK Rowlings except some  
  
"But,Why?"  
"I am telling you Ginyou can't go out with Draco that's the end of this discussion"said   
Ron to his little sister.  
"I am breaking up with Harry weather you like it or not,Ron so deal with it!  
Ginny slammed the door in Ron's face. She had a bad temper when it came to   
this stuff.All she wanted was to be with the one she loved and she knew she could change   
so he would go out with her she just knew it.  
The next day at breakfast she went up to Draco her hair swaying fromside  
to side and asked him to got to the Yule Ball with her.  
"Um........Draco I was wondering if well maybe you wanted to go to the Yule Ball  
me?" said Ginny looking hard for an answer.  
"Ginny I have been waiting for you my whole life! Of course I'll take you!" said Draco.  
That night Ginny asked him to go to the library, and he did he waited for an hour   
until she came.When she walked through the door he gasped at her with his eyes   
showing great agreement.Ginny had a leather jacket on with leather pantsand her hair  
was dyed black.She had also gotten her nose pierced. It was the new Ginny. Draco thought about  
her parents and brothers and if they would blame this on him. Then what would he do?  
Ginny walked over and asked him sitting on his lap  
"So what do you think of the new improved Ginny Wealey?"  
Draco just gave a evil grin. 


	2. 

Note: Hi! Thanks for the reviews guys they were great except one! Well here is chapter  
2! Please R&R!  
  
The next day Ginny woke up and saw Harry standing over her and started to yell  
"Ginny, I hate you and you must pay!" said Harry holding a knife.  
Ginny just kept screaming and finally Ron came running in and started   
running toward Harry. Professor Dumblordore came in and seen that Harry was lying  
on the floor apparently knocked out. He seen the knife, Ron ,and Ginny curled up under her   
covers. He took Harry to the hospital wing and went back up to the room. All Ginny said   
was that she wanted Draco but, he would not let her go to him.So that night she snuck out  
and went to the Slytherin common room and went to Draco's Dorm and saw he was  
talking to a girl and then he suddenly kissed her.Ginny went back to her dorm and  
went into the bathroom dyed her hair back to red and then took her nose ring out  
and went to sleep.  
  
The next day at breakfast Draco came over to her and said  
"Ginny, you tramp what did you do with yourself your a reck!"  
"At least I'm not cheating on you like you are on me! So I don't want to hear your  
stupid excuses because i don't give a care!"Ginny said yelling all the way across the  
room.  
Draco walked away with his face as red as Ginny's hair. After breckfast  
she went to the hospital wing to see Harry. When she walked in she seen him lying  
on a bed.   
"Ginny, hi" he said in a low tired voice.  
"Ginny,I'm sorry about that night.I really am I was frustrated and scared of losing you"  
"Aw. That's ok. Want to be my boyfriend again?"  
"Of course"   
The next day Harry and Ginny walked in the common room together  
and Ron was sitting there like he was mad.  
"Hi" Harry said to Ron.  
"Ginny, what are you doing?asked Ron looking at Ginny with frightful eyes.  
"I'm harry's girlfriend again silly" said Ginny acting half playfull.  
  
Note: My chapters are going to be short sorry but because i get a headache if I   
type to long sorry. Nicky L. 


	3. Ginny's Surprise

Note: Sorry Rachel! I can't help you dont like my story but I do try so that's all that matters  
  
"Harry,can i have a little word with you ALONE?" asked Ron.  
"Yeah sure thing,excuse me honey"said Harry.  
Ginny left and Harry and Ron sat down at the table in the common room  
Ron started talking  
"Harry, I don't like you messing around with my sister or will my mum or dad when  
they find out!" yelled Ron so loud that the whole world could probally hear him.  
"Ron, your sister wants me and I want her,at first you said that you wanted me to go out with  
her instead of Draco and it all worked out so just put a good face on for Ginny Ok?"asked Harry  
"Fine, but you got to swear that you will never do anything like that again or I will call the police.  
They walked out in the hall and Ginny was standing there like an angel looking  
at Ron and Harry. After Harry and Ron explained that they were friends and everything.  
When they were done they all went to the library to see Hermione. But, when they got there the  
surprisingly thing was that Draco was there and Hermione was sitting on his lap  
and they were making out! When Ginny saw this she wakled over and said  
"Hi, Hermione so you're the one I seen with Draco in the common room Uh?"  
"Ginny, oh this is um well yes that was me,and I'm sorry but,......"  
"No you know what i never want to see your trampy face again,and i don't think that anyone will once I tell  
the reporter that hates you ummmmm..... is'nt it Rita?"  
"Lets get something straight Ginny Weasley it is'nt my fauled that Draco was cheating on you now is it?"  
"Oh, yeah it is because you let him, and i knew you knew that he was going out with me!  
Ginny stormed off with Harry and Ron right behind her.The rest of the day was very relaxing because   
everyone went to Hogsmeade and had a blast.Harry got Ginny a new wand and a diamond ring.Ron got Lavender   
a lot of neat stuff too. Ginny and Harry went to get icecream before they went back but before they could Ginny  
saw her brother Charlie. She ran up to him to say hi but he looked very mad.   
"Ginny are you going to have a baby?"asked Charlie looking confused.  
"What are you talking about Char?asked Ginny looking at him like he was on crack.  
"Mum got your docter test back and it said you are 8 weeks pregnant!"  
"Here comes mum now!"  
"Ginny Weasley how could you?" asked her mum in a sad look.  
"Mum I'm only 15 and I'm pregnant." 


	4. Ginny's Rough Time

Note: Hi. Thanks for the reviews most of them were great.  
  
Harry was totally mad so he decided to break up with her she was alone in this world.She decided to go back  
to her other self. She was mad so she dyed her hair again put on tight jeans and a tube top.  
( Is this getting old or what? She is getting to be a real well, you decide)  
  
She pranced around school and everyone was staring at her. Until she went down the stairs and fell over  
her combat boots. When she fell she must have past out. They took her to the hospital wing until she came back to her  
regular self. It was a couple hours, so they decided to call a MUGGLE HOSPITAL!!! Ginny went to the hospital and   
got her own room. They had announced that she lost her baby but Harry was still really mad.Ron was mad at her and  
of course Draco(the father) was very happy on that occasion. He and his father didnt want to be hooked up with that family.  
When Draco's father found out he was devistated but now he was jumping for joy like an idiot. Ginny's father went over cursed   
some then kicked them out.When Ginny came to they had found out she was drunk and at that her parents decided  
to take her home and let her finish the school year there, with the school sending her homework and her sending  
it back by owl. She was mad when she found out what had happened but glad also.  
They were on the way home and her mother was going on about her being in so much trouble. Ginny just  
thought that she was mad and just talking.When they got home Ginny was locked in her room and she could hear  
her mum and dad talking to one another. They said things like what was she thinking and all of that junk but,  
Ginny didn't stay awake long enough to find out.  
When she woke up it was Thursday she had been sleeping for 3 days! She was very mad when she found out  
that her parents didn't wake her. Her mother took her in the bathroom and she was forced to bath and redye her hair.  
  
Note: Oh my gosh my eyes feel like they are going to fall off so sorry so short!!  
~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
